


Father's Day Breakfast

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Children are adorable, Father's Day, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martha and Philip make their dad and papa breakfast.





	Father's Day Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So I did something different, since people like to use Philip as their son, why nOT have a daughter.
> 
> Martha Patsy Hamilton Jefferson is 12 while Philip Hamilton Jefferson is 7 :)

 

* * *

 

        It was currently 6:56 A.M. in the morning for Hamilton-Jefferson kids, but it was an exciting day for them! It was father's day, and like they did the past years with them, wether they went out for breakfast or spent the whole day with their parents, they wanted to make it count.

Philip creeped slowly down the hallway to his sister's room, and quietly opened her door. He went in and then started to wake up Martha.

"Mar, mar get up! Get up!" When he realized his sister wouldn't get up, he began to jump on her bed. Martha then got up groggily, she probably went to sleep late.

Martha began to quietly yell at her brother, "Philip what the heck do you want? It's 7 in the morning!"

 

"Let's make papa and daddy breakfast, it's father's day! Come on let's go!" Philip all of sudden pulled his sister out of bed and into their kitchen. 

"So, Mar, I know you know how to make pancakes and eggs, so could ya help me?" Philip was giving his sister the puppy dog eyes,  _the ones she knew she couldn't resist._

"Oh, alright Phil." Martha began getting out pans for the pancakes and eggs. Then she turned on the stove so it can heat up. 

Martha then put vegetable oil on the pan, so the pancakes wouldn't stick. 

"Philip! Get me 4 eggs and the pancake mix!" She yelled at her sibling.

"Ok Mar mar! Philip said back.

 

* * *

Alex woke up at abot 7:50, beacause he heard noises coming from the kitchen, but did nothing about it.

 _Probably just Philip getting cereal,_ He thought to himself.

He was about to drift off back to sleep before he heard a loud thud in the kitchen.

He then jumped out of bed, stirring his husband sleeping next to him.

 

"Wha's happenin', was goin' on honey?"

"Nothing Thomas, go back to sleep." Alex quickly put on his boxers and shirt and made his way to the kitchen.

He wasn't prepared for both his children trying to cook and making a mess of their kitchen.

"What are you two doing?!" Alex screeched at both the kids.

"Makin' you and dad breakfast, sir!" Philip, his youngest, saying in his glee.

"Why are you guys doing that, on a Sunday?" he didn't know what special day it was for him.

"It's father's day you doofus!" Martha yelled.

When Martha said that he went back into his shared bedroom and checked the calendar.

 

_Saturday, June 18. Father's Day._

 

"Thomas! Get the fuck up! My wonderful children are making breakfast!" Alex is shrieking at his husband, and hears his oldest saying,  _oh now he calls us wonderful._

"Alright, alright I'm up Lex.." He got up and went to the kitchen and saw Philip with 6 pancakes on a plate, and 4 eggs on another.

"Jesus, my children are sweet. Alright let's eat!"

* * *

"Y'all made very good breakfast!" Thomas said with pancakes in his mouth.

"Yeah! I made it by myself daddy!" Philip said back, but was cut off my Martha saying, "I helped too!".

In both unison they said, "Happy Father's day!"

Both men smiled happily.

* * *

 

 

A dad is someone who

**wants to catch you before you fall**

**but instead picks you up,**

**brushes you off,**

**and lets you try again.**

A dad is someone who

**wants to keep you from making mistakes**

**but instead lets you find your own way,**

**even though his heart breaks in silence**

**when you get hurt.**

A dad is someone who

**holds you when you cry,**

**scolds you when you break the rules,**

**shines with pride when you succeed,**

**and has faith in you even when you fail...**

\- Unknown

 

* * *

Hope you guys have a Happy Father's Day.

It also goes for people who don't have fathers also, wether dead or left. They're still proud of you because of how far you've come.

 


End file.
